


【珉佑】新年

by sanbuzheng96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom, 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbuzheng96/pseuds/sanbuzheng96
Kudos: 13





	【珉佑】新年

跨年夜的聚餐，总归是热络的，并不是很贪杯的全圆佑面前也空出好几个瓶子来。“本命年了啊咱们都”同岁亲故语序混乱地敬他酒，又嚎着一样的话去搭下个人的肩，推杯换盏像磨出圈年轮。

为什么大家都很相信本命年就会有好事发生呢？就像生日也不过是一年中寻常的一天，新的一年也只是被人为标记好的断点。倒也不是不信“命”和“运”，上次偶然路过看手相的小摊，全圆佑也随了节目组的怂恿坐了进去。“会在自己的领域里大放光彩。”这样笼统的吉言，就当讨个彩头，但对自己来说，全圆佑本就可以运筹帷幄，他还是从容地信自己。

像能做得好的事情一样，也能把有的事情搞砸。

“这种人也太自负了。”自嘲着把最后一杯酒喝完，躲开了吵着要玩游戏的队友，全圆佑起身进了房间。

“知勋哥，就喝完了吗？我看权顺荣那架势还以为要拉着你们同岁的喝到下一个本命年呢。”房间里放了部电影，就开着一弯壁灯，金珉奎塌腰陷在床里说话，手上一直忙着回kkt信息，完全不知道剧情进展到哪里的样子。

“这不是你情人节看的那部吗？怎么又在看啊。”全圆佑“啪”地开了大灯，靠着门框在笑。

又是这样的笑，因为漂亮所以很难被人讨厌，嘴角扬起却偏偏夹着点轻蔑，不容人接近的。虽然金珉奎很讨厌吵不赢人，但是因为输多了他知道的，回嘴只会换来这个男人更漂亮的笑，于是难得很默契地，谁也没去提是不是走错了门。

“我喉咙好疼啊，因为喝多了酒，”全圆佑依旧没动，只是沉着声音自顾自地说话，气氛怪异像在检讨，“因为喝多了酒，不敢吃消炎药。”

金珉奎眼里全是疑惑，不知道该做什么表情，仿佛喝多了的是自己，那人却清醒得像块冰。

“该怎么办才好？”全圆佑茫然又坦然地问。

向来话多的金珉奎避而不答，只朝人走过来钳住他下巴，憋不住火问他：“那我呢？”

“我又该怎么办才好。”几乎是咬牙切齿在问，就像他曾经反问全圆佑，你以为我就不累吗。

“......疼。”上周嘴角起了小泡，好不容易祛了火，未愈合的新皮因为下巴被攥紧而生扯着疼，他无意识地抿了抿唇，舌尖挠过金珉奎的拇指。“不是来找你吵架的。”到底为了什么，全圆佑把借口推脱到酒精上。

“呀，全圆佑，”松了下巴的手抵住男人的喉结，迫使他难受地张开嘴被自己缠上去，金珉奎咬到他嘴里的酒味，舔住他发软的舌头，含糊地吻着问，“你是不是忘了？”

“什么？”费劲才挣脱开，手却搭到腰上，把对方的白色衬衫下摆抽出来。“他们喝大了在马桶盖上打牌，我借淋浴间洗个澡。”说完拽着人的衬衫晃了晃，像快站不稳了。

是我也喝醉了吗，怎么觉得半环着自己的人在撒娇，金珉奎问也问不清楚，盯了一会儿他涣散的眼睛，是装的话也装得也太像了，认栽地把人抱进浴缸。

全圆佑好像又轻了几斤。金珉奎放下人准备去调热水，衬衫下摆却还被扯住，皱起了印子。“你不洗吗？你一身的酒味。”

“我之前洗过了，又被哪个臭人蹭的。”从修长的骨节间把自己衣服扯出来，金珉奎不耐烦地直接把它掀掉，全圆佑一瞬间没了东西可拽，冲着眼前的麦色皮肤皱眉。

“是你先吻我的，金珉奎，”算账是看家本领，他埋下头解衣服，神色没有丝毫为难，只是光腿接触到空气就缩起来，声音冷冷地在说“冷”。

果不其然被蛇反毒一口，金珉奎玩不来见招拆招，常被嘲笑是单细胞生物，火烧上来就行动了。况且一个吻不代表什么，尤其是算在他们俩之间。“唰——”拧开淋浴喷头，懑着情绪把全圆佑从头浇到脚，温热的水漾起白雾，像淋了一层牛奶。又因为酒后的缘故，淡粉的皮肤毫无防备地在热水里泡红。金珉奎看上去面无表情，实际被眼前的人怼得胃疼，自己下面硬得顶在裤子上也疼。

“咳、咳咳，有水。”

“别乱动，洗下头。”挤了两团洗发露，在手心揉起泡涂到全圆佑脑袋上，后脑勺圆圆的，他发质偏软，摸起来会觉得很乖巧，金珉奎便忘了姿势的原因，全圆佑靠在浴缸边，只要一睁眼就能看见自己未脱的下身，裤裆鼓起一团，洇出一片深色。当然不是单纯来借淋浴间的，全圆佑眯着眼，想也不想就伸手去解开：“帮你吧。”

含进去的时候，洗发泡沫正好顺着鬓角淌下来，全圆佑顺势闭上眼，看不到金珉奎因为爽而后仰的脸，只能听见自己渐渐换不上气的呼吸。他吞得并不深，甚至有些敷衍，但是尺寸塞得极满，加上被一只手按摩着耳朵让他舒服得晕乎乎，金珉奎的另一只手把着频率在他嘴里抽送起来，腿间闷着的水声越来越快。

“唔......你不是喉咙疼吗，”金珉奎被突然主动的紧致吸得哼出粗气来，差点没刹住插深了，急忙退出来，“换下面好不好。”不等全圆佑作答，他拿过淋浴头把头发沫冲干净，还有溢出嘴角的浊液，都顺着热水旋进地漏。

“你多久没做了？口这么一会儿就忍不住。”像拿准了不会被欺负，语气轻佻欠收拾得很，全圆佑一边等他靠着自己躺进来，一边主动地张开腿搭到男人膝盖上面，热水“哗啦”漫到锁骨边。

“没你久，紧成这个样子，”年下自尊被挑衅了，金珉奎抹了沐浴露就捅进后穴，大腿蓄力夹住全圆佑的腰，不让他乱动弹，“紧得像你第一次被我操的那天。”这句话是故意说在他耳边的，他久违戴了耳环，耳垂正有点发疼，本来又是敏感带，舔湿了吹一句气音就沁出血色。

“呜......你他妈温柔点。”被捅得有些涩，还有热水灌进来。可是凭什么要求他，是自己送上门惹他，一次又一次掐住他的性格弱点。“算了......不用那么温柔的，你对我。”全圆佑被揉开塞进了第二根手指，在撕裂的痛里尝到失控的快感，他一直觉得快感是没有设限的东西，所以才会在恐惧中越来越快乐。胸部因为被水泡得时间长了，桃色的乳晕好像都大了一圈，金珉奎腾出手揉搓右边的，配合左手扩张的深浅循序加力。

“自慰给我看看。”贴着脸语气也亲昵地，金珉奎看着他因为第三根手指并进去顶弄后穴而勃起的阴茎，报复欺负他提要求。瘙痒胀麻的感觉一波波涌上来，全圆佑圈住自己撸动着，不是听他的话，是听欲望的口在讲。甚至左手按住金珉奎忽略的左胸，不自觉把它掐出一颗小豆，难耐地呻吟出了淫浪的叫声。全圆佑浑身烫得厉害，耳边莫名嗡嗡地响，下身一缩一缩绞紧异物。

“腿再打开些。”金珉奎侧过脸，奖励般在他唇边啄了一口，他用舌头舔了舔，叼住全圆佑主动探出来的交缠，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，分享有限的氧气。

“哈嗯......”两个人都湿漉漉的，热气烙在脸颊上，额发也卷在一起。

“好烫啊。”金珉奎唇贴着唇对他说，底下已经换了阴茎戳开一截入口。

“淋浴的水吗？”还在积累快感攀顶的全圆佑难免迟钝起来，右手一下一下撸得发酸，被金珉奎抽出的手包住。

“你里面的水。”忍不住别有意味地笑了笑，腿夹着他单薄的身子向上托，柱身顺利一寸寸嵌进去，金珉奎不再留有耐心，彻底打开了全圆佑的身体。

“嗯啊......呼啊......”肉冠瞄准他的靶心，不徐不疾地操弄起来，全圆佑抻长脖子抽气，重量全仰在金珉奎身上，像只落难的白天鹅，表情是献祭情欲的：最初的不适和疼痛后，只剩下被他完全征服侵占的热望。熟悉的贯穿感太强烈，碾透后穴每一厘灼热，金珉奎胯部有力挺送着，带着全圆佑也前后摆腰，好去由下而上顶弄他的软肉，把他顶得连续抖出满足的哼吟，在四面紧闭的淋浴间回绕。

“还疼吗？”很显然，金珉奎对自己的敏感点了如指掌，舒服与否都成了被动，狠狠擦过又浅浅地歪偏，手上也半堵住马眼，全圆佑觉得自己像被十字架起来，原火燎着，备受直白欲望的审判。

“重一点......你知道的，那里......唔嗯！”全圆佑张着嘴喘气，生理性泪水快急得憋出来，又一点一点被身后的人吻着睫毛舔掉。

“你射了。”金珉奎松开左手一摊，几缕粘稠的白絮挂在指缝，啪嗒流下融进水里，全圆佑别过头不愿去看，洗过又汗湿的头发也在滴水。金珉奎也不逼他回话，感受到体内颤抖的余韵，骤然停下匀速抽插的节奏，故意空出这段快感，让性器埋在里面充血发胀，不怀好意地说：“放松点。”

全圆佑高潮后的紧热，把性器吞得更加契合，有点庆幸不是面对面做的，因为他现在哑了声张着嘴打嗝，想要金珉奎操他又不敢叫出来，不争气的泪蒸着情动快熏出来，一脸痴态。金珉奎也不闲着，把两只手按在后腰，在温水里泡软了，他熟练地把大拇指卡在全圆佑可爱的腰窝上，不深不浅，一边一个，另外四根指头并紧了扣住腹部，都刚刚好，仿佛他们的身体就是宙斯劈过一半。酒的后劲在高热的空间里上头，全圆佑坐在人胯上被掐软了腰，两只无力的手撑在浴缸两边，蹭出暧昧不明的水印。

金珉奎摆着那截细腰终于又操起来，操得男人嗯嗯呜呜，酸楚感从脊柱延伸开，重新撑满的疼让他战栗，全圆佑咬着下唇摇头，但经验已经给他即将被箍着腰狠干的觉悟，觉悟一同点燃兴奋：“太满了...呜嗯...”

“为什么来找我？”问完又后悔何必和醉鬼理论这个，金珉奎不解气地下手掐深了腰，留给他明天清醒找这些青色印子好了。

“你没找过我吗？”反问是种自我保护机制，全圆佑经常如此蒙混过关。可今天他声音上翘，垂着头追问了一句：“为什么呢？”

“你是不是忘了？”意有所指地问了第二遍，金珉奎追过去吻他后颈，发尾是自己帮他洗完染上的相同香味，舔得空气甜甜腻腻，舔得人回头摇摇晃晃地挨他的亲。“全圆佑，你忘了我们已经分手了吗？”像划破了爱丽丝梦游仙境，不合时宜的前情像走马灯掠过，金珉奎下身还在狠狠顶撞冲刺，语气却像哄人一样温柔问道。

“啊...哈嗯...我...”体内的阴茎蛮横挤出最后的空气，像被水蓄满的海绵一样，全圆佑觉得心脏也快能拧出水来了。“记...记得的，当然没忘。”

“行。”金珉奎不知道是松了一口气，还是听完更生气了，只觉得脑子快炸开，不再安抚吻他，光顾着卖力地干，怒张的龟头被吸得流水，胯下推送着又把体液带出来，两个人连结的地方混乱不堪。连续十几下金珉奎都插得很准，全圆佑的呻吟声在最高处戛然而止，又在下一次深入时淅淅沥沥漏出来，密集的高潮感让两个人都低叫出声，金珉奎剧烈地抖着胯把人抱紧，咬着肩头一边泄了出来。

天旋地转卷过身体，全圆佑被搂成面对面趴在怀里的姿势，金珉奎按起了浴缸塞子，那些射出来的不明不白的东西呼地一下，全都跟着水流走了，气息和心跳慢慢静下来，他觉得冷。

“喂，倒计时的时候你没在。”金珉奎候场的地方有点远。

“什么时候开始看重跨年了？”全圆佑以前总笑他仪式感太重了。

“有祈祷的东西，也挺好的啊。”因为信自己，也于事无补。

“是吗，”金珉奎猜不透他半真半假的话，低眉去找他昏昏欲睡的眼，“新年快乐。”

时间会替我们松绑的罢。

全圆佑抬头自然地和男人接了个吻，在他滚烫的怀里嗯了一声。


End file.
